Ink Who ?
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: Join Ink Sans and His Companion Frisk as they protect AU"S, get lost in the Anti-Void , and disturb timelines. Doing their best to keep peace within the Multi-Verse . Inspired by Doctor who ...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya it the HeadPhonesCityActress here**

 **With a brand new story Base around Ink Sans. and an a random Au Frisk who I like to call Frisk Zero ..**

 **Heavy Inspire by the Good Doctor ...Doctor Who !**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

 **Ink Sans is own and created by comyet (Check her tumblr it's pretty sweet )**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 _ **It started out as a feeling**_  
 _ **Which then grew into a hope**_  
 _ **Which then turned into a quiet thought**_  
 _ **Which then turned into a quiet word**_

 _ **And then that word grew louder and louder**_  
 _ **'Til it was a battle cry**_  
 _ **I'll come back**_  
 _ **When you call me**_  
 _ **No need to say goodbye**_

 _ **\- The Call ,Regina Spektor**_

 **Chapter 1 : _Frisk_**

Eighteenth year old Frisk lean her head back toward the multi-colored sky .If she hadn't been working today , the poor girl would had been enjoying a lovely evening at home . She sighted , Frisk walked along the crooks and crannies in-between the worn out building's .

 _Just one last deliverer_ .. She clinged to the package in her hands as she made her way to the south of town , next to the ruin of the city that was sitting at the bottom of Mount Ebott.

She had lost both of her parent to the Civil war . She lost her father to the bloodshed and the bombs that had haunt the nights .She lost her mother the lovely Chara , Chara Dreemur to the illness . Now it was just Frisk and her three goats Asgore, Toriel and Asirel.

Once the last package was drop off , Frisk walked back home along the train tracks that ran in the middle of the city . She carefully trek home , as she wanted to avoid the troubled of gangs that plagued the city at night . From the corner of her eyes she spotted something red , she walked faster .

The strange red creature followed her "Det-Det-Det-" It called out .

"Deter-Determination" It called out once more , Frisk ran . She ran and yet the creature remind on her tail . Frisk hid in an alley scared and alone as it came closer ,the poor girl cried for help but nobody came .

"Determination" the entity called out , Frisk back was against the wall with nowhere to go , she closed her eyes .Her eyes widen as she felt something clammy wrapped around her hand , A hooded stranger lean next to her, the stranger said one word "Run !"

Frisk savior pulled her along the alley's past the creature who stilled followed them with a stroke of a large bush that he held with his other hand.

"W-What are you doing ?!" Frisk was speechless as a splat of blue paint appear on the ground.

" We're gonna take a shortcut " .

She screamed as he pulled Frisk in the paint .Nearly tripping the stranger landed on his knees with his paintbrush as a support stick . The stranger was holding on to the large brush .

"Hey are you alright ?" She leaned next to him .

"I'am ugh!" as a dark substance flowed form his mouth Frisk assumed this was blood , she almost screamed .

"Just tired , this world has so very little magic " He said as his body dropped on the ground.

"I'll be fine " He said "You don't have to worry about me " he laughed it off .

"No you're not , you just vomit out blood ! How is that fine ? Also what were those things ?"Without any hesitation she help him up and threw his right arm over her neck , helping him walk . Frisk house wasn't to far now , that stranger short cut worked .

She manged to bring him inside , as it appear as he fallen asleep along the way to her hut . With all her might she gentle set his body on the couch , his strange hood cover his face . Frisk went outside to the small barn and check on her goats for the night . With the stranger still asleep Frisk couldn't help but wonder what the stranger looked like underneath the hood .

She carefully lifted the cloth that cover his face ,it wasn't really a hood but a scarf with dab of paints everywhere. He wasn't even human , his face was frozen in place with a grin that would challenged the Cheshire Cat. With no eyes but just empty sockets , he was noting more then lifeless Skeleton .

She screamed .

 **_To be continued maybe _**

 **Hello my dear reader this series will mainly focus on Ink and his companion Frisk as they traveled to AU's ,the Anti-void's and more.**

 **This Frisk is from my own personal AU I like to call Frisk Zero or rather Undertale zero ... It was Inspired by Echotale**

 **Undertale zero about**

 **It about a young frisk (around seven or eight years old ) and her lovely mother Chara living in a rather war-torn world . Chara tell her daughter stories of mother living underground , and frisk with her monster friends (Stuff animals ,toys and pets ) try to understand the world around her . This universe is sort like a Calvin and Hobbes,where most of the things frisk is seeing is from her imagination.**

 **I haven't really posted anything about it but something I came up with .**

 **Frisk Zero Or just Frisk : She eighteen (In the story ...older then most frisk ). She lived alone in a house on the edge of the city. Near the woods with her three goats . She has a delivery job and sell homemade cheese and milk on the side .**

 **She can Cook , sew, knit and a bit handy on fixing things . She a bit stubborn and will go out of her way to help anyone . A kind heart with lot of determination . Frisk is bossy and somewhat level headed , tend to take care of Ink .**

 **Ink Sans (Created by Comyet ) : A feisty Artist . Ink is the protector of AU and a bit of prankster . He tend to get himself in strange situation and tend to be forgetful. Also He vomit ink when he too excited...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya it the HeadPhonesCityActress here**

 **With a brand new story Base around Ink Sans. and an a random Au Frisk who I like to call Frisk Zero ..**

 **Heavy Inspire by the Good Doctor ...Doctor Who !**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

 **Ink Sans is own and created by comyet (Check her tumblr it's pretty sweet )**

 **please review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 _ **Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies**_

 _ **Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see**_  
 _ **Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow**_

 _ **-Lost Stars ,Adam Levine**_

 **Chapter2 Ink :**

Frisk screamed .

Scared and horrified at the sight in front of her , She move back falling smack down on her bottom .

The first thing that Ink awoke too, was screaming .He recognized this human , this was Frisk or rather this world version of frisk .

"Woah... Clam down Frisk !" Inks raise his hands in the air .

"Clam down ... What happen to your skin, y-your hair ? Did that thing did to you ? "Nervous and confusion Frisk went on and on with many more question's .

"What are we talking about ?" The skeleton monster asked , Ink scratch the top of his skull "Okay frisk , one questioned at a time "

"How do you know my name ? What are you ? "The girl sat faraway from the Skeleton as she possibly could .

"You can call me Ink that would be great place to start . Welp..How I know your name .. Umm that's is kinda complicated.." Frisk got up and pulled a box from the shelf , the girl moved closer to Ink, her hand where shaking .

"Your bleeding ..."

The skeleton head turn sideways "Oh would you look at that?!" as he poked his right arm as the strange blood oozed and dripped out, from the crack bone .

"Stop messing around with it ! Your going to get an infect or something !" She scolded him and grabbed his arm ,removing his colorful gauntlet.

"Oww! What's is that stuff ?! it's burn !" He hissed grabbed his arm to his chest "You're mean !" He stuck out his rainbow tongue .

" It called Alcohol . And It wouldn't hurt much if you just hold still and stop moving ! And I'm not trying to be mean .I 'm trying to help you weirdo "Frisk stuck her tongue out , she pulled on his arm to finished the job .

"There good as new !" Frisk raise an eyebrow since he wasn't bleeding blood but Ink .

The skeleton quickly retract his arm , His strange eyes change colors , Frisk notice one eyes socket had a strange star shape pupil on his left side and the other eyes socket had a strange round diamond shape like pupils .

"Hey Frisk! Look at the colors !" He poked at the band-aid that seem to be dabbled in colors from blue to yellow .

"So how do you know my name ?" She asked .

"Uh? Well .. that's sort of complicated ... "

"Tell me ..I'll believe anything you said ..." If frisk could describe one look on face it was be disbelief and in those strange eyes she saw a glimmer of hope . She smiled the best she could "Of course I mean I basically talking to a walking corpse that bleed Ink , and walks around with a giant paintbrush . Of course I would believe anything you say"

"I'm Ink ... Protector of alternate universe and Multiverse. " He fidget his fingers " You're frisk .. One of many in the multi-verse "

"One of many ? "

"Every universe has a Frisk ,a papyrus ,a Sans , a Toriel , and so on .." Ink went on "It my job to ensure that each universe continue and live on " Once more a river of black ink spew from his mouth "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry !".

"Here " She handed him a rags as he wipe the ink from his face.

"What we're talking about again ?" He clap his hand together " Oh yeah Hey Frisk Where is everybody ? We're on the surface so this must had been a pacifist run ? Where is everybody ?"

"Everybody ? Well it' just me ... and the goats Toriel , Asgore and Asriel "

"Where are they ? "

"In the barn ?" Frisk was more confused then ever "Um Did you wanted to see them ?".

The skeleton said yes as he stood up and fell back down , Frisk help her guest to the barn . Ink had never been to AU like this Asgore , Toriel and Asirel were just goats nothing more then animals, not monsters and no magic .

" You're alone aren't you ..." His eye-sockets went dead . This AU was different , everybody existed just different forms and Frisk was alone .

"Are you alright ?"

"I'm okay ... I have to get going Frisk... thank you . I have have to stop those soul sucker " The skeleton smiled , holding his paintbrush .

"Hey Ink... Are you going to be okay ?! I mean you're not all well.. You can barely walk ! How are you gonna stop those things "She asked , He nodded and smiled .

"Don't worry Frisk ... And beside it my job to protect AUs "He smiled barely standing up .

"Alright but still be careful ... Wait Ink! ..You know if you ever in the neighborhood again, stop by and visited . I mean If you want too " Frisk couldn't placed but he seem familiar almost like a old friend .

"Sure thing Kiddo"

"Kiddo ? Hey Wha-" And just like that the magical talking skeleton vanish in a glob paint and ink .

 **_To be continued maybe _**

 **Hello my dear reader this series will mainly focus on Ink and his companion Frisk as they traveled to AU's ,the Anti-void's and more.**

 **I wanna give a shout out to LittleTeenAuthor03 and Firehedgehog for reviewing ya'll are the best ...**

 **Frisk and Ink will traveled to different AU and upcoming chapters...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya it the HeadPhonesCityActress here**

 **With a brand new story Base around Ink Sans. and an a random Au Frisk who I like to call Frisk Zero ..**

 **Heavy Inspire by the Good Doctor ...Doctor Who !**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

 **Ink Sans is own and created by comyet (Check her tumblr it's pretty sweet )**

 **please review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 _ **I seen ya around for a long long time**_  
 _ **I really remember you when you drank my wine**_

 _ **Why can't we be friends**_

 _ **I'd seen ya walking down in Chinatown**_  
 _ **I called ya but you could not look around**_

 _ **Why can't we be friends**_

 _ **-Why Can't We Be Friends Smash Mouth**_

 **Chapter 3 Goats :**

Frisk had just came back from selling at the market, She placed her earning away . Frisk left some soup cooking on the stove for lunch , since it was time to check on the goats , She open the barn and let the two male goat out into the small outside pen . Grabbing her stool and sliver bucket it was time to milk the mother goat .

"There there girl " She pat the side of Toriel head , Out of all the goat was her favorite was Toriel . Frisk was bit distracted , one week had pass since she met the strange living waltzing skeleton name Ink . Perhaps it had been all a dream , that her loneliness was finally getting to her .

Frisk turn her back toward the door , she though she had heard someone "Hello ?" , nobody answer . Frisk went back to doing her thing , but then she heard someone laughing and a pencil fell into lap.

"Okay ? Who there's ?"Once more she went to the door , she gave a quick glance outside . Walking back to Toriel something leap out from behind the goat Yelling No shouting at the top of it lungs "BOO! " Frisk screamed falling into a pile of hay .

The howls of laughter could probably heard in the next city over "Hahahaha" .

Her eyebrow frown as she clenched her fist's , it was that skeleton thing called Ink. He was very real and very much alive , She watch as Ink rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollable .

"Oh I couldn't it help it frisk .You are way to serious ! Hehehe! Oh Lighten up bucko Haha " the mother goat didn't take the joke lightly as she gnaw on his scarf , pull it right off the skeleton . Soon Ink ran after Toriel around the barn .

" Hey give it back !" He yelled after the goat , the human girl just laughed as the goat came to frisk side . Frisk remove the scarf from the Toriel muzzle , the end of the scarf was bitten off , torn straight down the middle and cover in goat spit.

"I can fix that " She grabbed the scarf and bucket of milk " Just let me place this milk away and I will fix it " .

Frisk sat with a pair of scissors and a sewing needles with thread, dangling off .It didn't help that Ink hover around her as she sewed , as if he never seen anyone sewing before .She could Ink hear "Hmm" and "Ohh" behind her , he was such a dork . Frisk couldn't focus with him behind her, she plucked herself five time with him just moving behind her. Her fingers tips cover in band-aids ,Frisk right eye twitch in annoyances as his head rest over her shoulder .

"Okay that's enough ! Staring at it ... wouldn't make it go any fast !" She sit down the cloth for a second and send Ink outside to the barn, nearly pushing him outside with the goats . Of course frisk could still see the Skeleton face smash against the window making faces at her . Ink laughed no matter the universe Frisk was still a master of the poker as she seem rather unfazed by him .

Once she was done fixing the scarf , Frisk found the skeleton laying on a pile of straw, grass and hay in outside the pen .

"Heya Frisk come join me ! Won't ya please , come on kid ! " His bony hand shoot up in the air as he gesture her to lie down with him .Frisk stood over the skeleton and drop the scarf on his face , he gave her a thumbs up .

"So what so great about lying on the ground and looking up at the sky " Frisk asked as she laid down next to him , Ink eyes socket went black .

"Everything ? Look at the sky ! the different shaded of blue or the shapes of the clouds "He pointed to the sky at the clouds , till both of his hands where stretch out in front of him "Can you see it ? How beautiful it is ?"

" umm kinda ... " Frisk looked at the sky for the first time in a long time, she was always too busy just trying to make a living to enjoy the beauty around her . It was rather peaceful and relaxing just doing nothing , Frisk might even just enjoy this .

Her red eyes turned to the Skeleton , who had a hand laying on his stomach . Frisk could have sworn she hear a soft rumble , was he hungry . A better question was did skeleton's even needed to eat ?

"Are you okay ?" She asked .

"Yeah just my stomached hurts " He answered .

"Ink when is the last time you ate something ?"

His eyes-socket when black "I don't know ... You can't really tell time in the ant-void.. maybe two week ago .." He brushed it off "It's alright I could always draw something up, don't worry " .

"You're impossible .." she mumble as the human shook its head " Ink, that it your staying for lunch . It not much but I have some soup and bread , maybe tea.. and some B'scotch pie . You're practically just bones "

" Well I'm a skeleton "

The human girl got up and extended her hand to the skeleton "Come on , you weirdo" . Ink was on his third bowl of soup while frisk just quietly ate in silent , She never seen anyone eat so fast.

"I hope you left room for pie "Frisk laughed.

"You have dessert !...Where did you learn how to cook ?"

"My Mother ..."

"Is that her " Ink pointed to the picture on the wall , Frisk nodded .

"Yeah Mom was the best . She was smart , beautiful , kind everybody called her the town hidden beauty. But mom always had a distaste for people , she said their were too noisy and unfair. Scared of anything new . People often called her Crazy Chara "

"Wait Chara is your mother ? *insert spit take here *"

"Is their another Chara in those other worlds ?"

"Yeah" He didn't say thing else , as his face was soon stuff with pie .

"You know if you want I could pack some pie for the road for you .."

"Really ! Frisk you are so sweet"'

"Sure ,no prob bob"

And this how Frisk came to know the strange dimension hopping skeleton called Ink. Once every week like clockwork , the two lone stranger's would share a meal . Frisk had never been so happy in her life , her heart felt lighter for the first time she had a friend .

Little did the girl know , her life was be alter forever .

 **_To be contiued _**

 **Hello my dear reader this series will mainly focus on Ink and his companion Frisk as they traveled to AU's ,the Anti-void's and more. Another inspiration is Sans stars by Joku Blog . You should check it out it really neat .**

 **I wanna give a shout out to LittleTeenAuthor03 and Firehedgehog for reviewing ya'll are the best ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya it the HeadPhonesCityActress here**

 **With a brand new story Base around Ink Sans. and an a random Au Frisk who I like to call Frisk Zero ..**

 **Heavy Inspire by the Good Doctor ...Doctor Who !**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

 **Ink Sans is own and created by comyet (Check her tumblr it's pretty sweet )**

 **please review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 ** _Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_**  
 ** _Though its the end of the world,_**  
 ** _Don't blame yourself now_**  
 ** _And if its true,_**  
 ** _I will surround you and give life to a world_**  
 ** _That's our own_**

 ** _-Porter Robinson , Goodbye to a world_**

 **Chapter 4 Goodbye to a world**

Frisk trekked up the hill to her home, the poor girl was dead tired . She had been delivering packages all day thought out the pipes , cranny and nooks of the city , now it was late at night the moon was high in the sky.

In her view was the old house and a body laying in the doorway asleep .

"Ink ?!" She forgot about him. Once a week the magical skeleton would stop by and have lunch or dinner.

"Ink ? Wakey Wakey , You're going to catch cold if you sleep out here !" She nudge his shoulder until the monster woke up .

"Heya Frisk " He yawned "You're back"

"If you want I can whip you some eggs , toast and maybe some bacon !" Fast simple breakfast for dinner , Frisk was too exhaust to make anything else .

"That's sound like an egg-cellent Idea "

"Ink that a terrible pun , Quit Yolk-ing around ! And get up you big dork !" She extend her hand to the skeleton and help him up .

"Oh C'mon on Frisk , I even got you to crack a smile, Did my puns leave you scrambled ? Oh Frisk are you egg-noring me ?" The Ink monster went on and on with the puns " Don't you like my egg-cellent jokes? ".

"Let just say you left me shell shock "The pair laughed. Frisk whip up some breakfast and she even threw in some harsh browns into the mix . Inks mouth seem to watered as food filled up his plate , Frisk watched as he scarf the food down as if their was no tomorrow .

"I can make some more if your still hungry ?"

"Really !" He handed her the plate , the eggs sizzled on the pan, and once more she filled up his plated .

"You really like food , huh ?"

" Welp I'm not really hungry when I'm in the ant-void Kiddo .. I don't really have a need to eat .. beside I don't know how to even cook "He voice become serious for a moment and his eyes darken "In the anti-void you lose the ability of time , sometime I there for months or days . Disconnected from all the different worlds and AUs just me alone ."

"Hey Frisk !What we're talking about ? " Frisk had grown use to his forgetfulness.

"Food .Cookies ! I baked you some cookies for later "the girl got up, went to the table and handed him a small bag. He took the sweet treat out of the bag and inspected , and took a bite "Whoa these are good !"

"Glad you like them , Ink ?" He face went blank .

"I should get back to the Anti-void ...Thanks for the food . See you later alligator !" He got up .

"After while crocodile" Frisk smiled , in a brief instant he was gone .

* * *

It had been one month since Ink had last visited frisk and the barn was in shambled , while her front door was broken .

"Frisk! Frisk !" He called out , he ran out to the barn their weren't any signs of the goats either. It was empty , it look like no one hadn't been in their for days , hay and grass scatter the floor .

"Ink ?"Frisk called out form behind him , her clothes were torn and her arm was wrapped in a strange cloth .

" Frisk Where Asgroe, Toriel and Asriel ?"

"They're gone "Her red eyes avoid him .

"Gone ?"

" They took them .You know in this world animals are becoming scarce , and one day just came I did everything I could to stop them . But one against five are pretty hard odds to beat . It kill or be killed here "Her eyes hold a solemn express " The people are loosing hope , they say the world is ending . It could be today or tomorrow "

The ground shook as the barn trembled and loud sounds could be overhead . Frisk immediately drop on the floor with her hands over her ears ,as the sound got even louder .

Ink moved closer to Frisk "What was that ?"

"Bombs ! It's a air raid-" Sound of blast could be heard from outside as a light find up the barn , Frisk screamed as it got even brighter . Ink formed a black bubble shield, covering them from the blast .

The house was gone ,so was the barn. The trees looked flatted out and the ground was scorched burned to a crisp .

"We're alive !"

Ink did the only thing he know to do and paint the ground "It not working ". He slab some more paint on the ground ,the ground didn't change it remain the same still burn , his magic couldn't help .

"I can fix it . It work before ! I'll just have to try harder "

Frisk pulled on his arm "Ink I don't think you could save this world , because it the people of the world, Who are destroying it "At that moment Ink knew he couldn't save this world , it had no reset possibilities it made sense it hardly had any magic at all .

"Frisk come with me " He grab her hand , Ink knew better then to take a Frisk or any other undertale character of their respect AU's.

"What ?"

"Come with me to the Anti-void .You're right I can't save this world , but I can save you "

'I-I um I-I Ca-..Alright "

The sound of sirens went off in the town below as planes filled the skies. With one last look of her scatter house her home ,Ink grab her hand and told her the same words as the night they first met "Run !".

Ink grabbed Frisk hand and pulled her into what was left of the woods , He need to get them out of here and fast ,with the corner of his left eye-socket he spotted a cliff at the edge of the trees .

"Frisk do you trust me ?"

"I trust you "She yelled over the sirens as the sky turned to a blood red , before frisk knew it Ink pulled her over a ledge of a cliff. With a swipe of his paintbrush , a slab of purple paint appear in front of them .

"Frisk , Hold on. Don't let go ! " He yelled as the two free fall thought the paint falling in . Frisk felt almost like electricity pass though out her body , she didn't dare let go of the skeleton who remain strangely calm about falling .

"I think I could get use to this " as if they had been falling forever Frisk red eyes grew heavy the poor girl passed out , in mid air .

* * *

 _"This B'Scotch pie is yummy , Mama" A six year old Frisk said as she gobbled the pie , stuffing her face ._

 _"I made a lot , Okay ? I leave the rest in the fridge "Her mother Chara said happily until her face change as she open the fridge and screamed ._

 _"The money for the water bills is gone , Your father probably thought it was his lucky day . Right now he could be in a bar with his fellow soldiers wasting our money away .Just spending it away . I didn't think he would look in the bottom of the fridge . All he does is train to fight , to fight for that useless war " Chara cough as she fell to the floor ._

 _"Mama , hang in there !Mama are you okay ?!"_

 _"I'm okay sweetie " Chara scooped up her daughter in her arms and held her tight ._

 _"Mama wouldn't be able to stay with you forever , So if I 'm gone my dear Frisk you gonna have to be strong " Chara stroke her daughter hair "Take care of the house and the goats... everything "_

 _"Me all by myself ? What about Daddy ?" the child asked ._

 _"You can't count on your father , He an Idiot who going to get himself killed for wanting to fight in a stupid war . Understand ?"_

 _"Yes " the Child giggled._

 _"I'm so blessed to had bought an adorable little girl into the world " Chara held the child close "Listen to me Frisk , You mustn't count on pointless dreams and not ruin your health like me . Don't dream your life away Frisk , promised Mama your going to live strong, brave and filled with determination even if you are by yourself. Promise me you are going to live to the fullest "._

 _"okay !" Frisk promised her mother ._

Frisk woke up from her dream she missed her mother dearly . Her red eyes looked around , Frisk found herself in a strange place . The walls were splatter with colors and paper cover the floors and walls . It looked sort of like an art studio with all the paints,pencils and brushes that were scatter everywhere expect it was a completed disaster.

Unaware Frisk leaned forward , her face broke the fall ,Frisk realized she had been on a hammock. careful where she walked Frisk had a look around the shack , it had a small kitchen with empty ketchup bottles with some dirty plate that needed to be washed and a washroom hidden in the side .

She had an urge to clean this place , and wash some of those dishes , well maybe everything . After looking around she marched over to the last door , which she assume lead to the outside . Frisk walked on to a porch.

"Uh" Was all she was able to mutter , as their was , no trees , no grass the world was just a soft yellow , with pictures covering the sky . Each picture was sightly a bit different from each other , moving alive in their own way .

"Frisk , you're awake ?" She spotted the skeleton from the corner of her eyes , sitting on a step leading to the non-existed ground .Ink held a burned piece of paper , and a paintbrush was next to his foot .

"Ink what is this place ?"

"Welcome to the Anti-void , my home "Frisk sat next to him .

"What are those ?" She pointed to the picture.

"Those are all the AUs .."Ink smiled as if he come up with an Idea .

"Hey Frisk close your eyes , I wanna show you something " With her eyes shut the skeleton monster pulled her up .

"Frisk keep them close , no peeking " He grab her hand pulled her , leading frisk to unknown path .

"Open them "

Her jaw drop , her red eyes shine as stars filled her view . She was speechless , Frisk never seen so many stars in her life . Their was no ground ,stars filled all around them. They were in space , among stars, planet and comets .

"This is outertale , one of the many AU I protect and watch over, Did it take your breath away ? "

" Hahaha very punny . No matter the world you are still a big dork "Frisk stuck out her tongue .

"My puns are out of this world "Ink smiled got even widen "I have tons of puns but I need to planet a little longer "

" Ink quit asking like a star " Frisk said .

"Huh ?"

"Because you keep spacing out on those space pun , you must find them very gravitational " The two laughed as they watch stars twinkled and glowed all around them around them .

 **_To be continued _**

 **Hello my dear reader this series will mainly focus on Ink and his companion Frisk as they traveled to AU's ,the Anti-void's and more. Another inspiration is Sans stars by Joku Blog . You should check it out it really neat**

 **.I feel as Ink is more of Sansy character them my others San in my other fan fiction Undertale determination . I feel I completed missed the point anyway on that character wise ...**

 **Shout out all ya who favorite this story and review thanks ya .**

 **Some new I will not be update dating soon . I moving so I am going to be without Internet for about two weeks that suck right !.**

 **Don't worry as soon as everything is setting I will post new chapter .**

 **I also will be making a poll on what a AU you want Ink and Frisk to visited so please go check that out on my page ...**

 **To me what do you want to see**

 **Later my reader and bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya it the HeadPhonesCityActress here**

 **With a brand new story Base around Ink Sans. and an a random Au Frisk who I like to call Frisk Zero ..**

 **Heavy Inspire by the Good Doctor ...Doctor Who !**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

 **Ink Sans is own and created by comyet (Check her tumblr it's pretty sweet )**

 **please review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **Chapter 5 Underswap here we go ...**

It had been several month since Frisk , lost her world and lived with Ink. She didn't do much in that expect for the cleaning , cooking and watching the house . This was the first time he had invite her to come with him .

"Ladies first ".

"Hahaha , How about we both go at the same time ?"Frisk nervously laugh Ink nodded as he grabbed frisk hand .

"Before we go, there just one rule "

"Okay "

"Don't die ! Because if you die outside the Anti-void ,You don't get a reset it game over. So don't' die okay "After Ink little speech they jump into the paint . Frisk held on the skeleton but she felt her fingers slip.

Ink socket-eyes widen at the sign in front of him that read **"Welcome to snowdin "** and no frisk

"Fi , Hey Fi Where are you ? Frisk !Heya Kid where did you go ?"

Frisk eyes widen as she was surround by snow . It was cold as she wrap her arm around her shoulders ,the human marched along the trees that seem to form a path.

"Just one foot in front of the other " about an hour walking lost in the snow and in the woods , she sat down and open her bag . Ink had given her , a magical bag with all sort of supplies and their lunch .

Frisk pulled out a ham and bacon sandwich , the poor girl was about to take a heard a groan in back of her as a child laid face own into the snow .

"Woah, are you okay there ?"Dress in a yellow and green sweater the child just nodded , she look like if she had been crying .

"Are you lost ? I'm lost too ? I'm Frisk " Frisk held her hand out toward the child .

" You don't look like frisk ? They are kinda like me but like a ghost "

" Oh I'm not your frisk . I not from here "

"Are you with error or nightmare ?"

"Error ? Nightmare who are they ?" the older girl asked " Are you hungry ?" the strange child stare at the sandwich with a bit of drool dripping from her mouth . She handed the bread to the child who stuffed it in her mouth .

" Slow down" Frisk pulled out a water bottle and given it to the child , who jug down the water .

"Im Frisk and you are ?"

"Chara , so where are you far ?" Frisk eyes water this young child was a version of her mother .

"A long way from here , never mind that . Where are we ? "

"In the underground , we near snowdin. " Chara said as she looked away .

" Hey maybe its best if we stick together , I'm looking for my friend Ink"

"He probably in snowdin , I can take you there " Chara grab Frisk hand and pulled her along in the snow as the two girl walk together .Frisk stop , she sigh as she notice some gray power on the child face and clothes .

"Hold still, What is this ? " She pulled out a handkerchief and wipe the small girl face, look away and mumble "Dust " .

 **Meanwhile**

"Calm down " Ink doge another punch from the taller lanky skeleton .

"Who are you ? I seen you ,watching us from the bushes and tree in the forest" He yelled as he raise his arm and a series of bone came up from the ground . Ink jump up from the attack and point his paint bush in the other Skeleton direction .

"Why you little punk !" Papyrus stood nude in the snow , an orange flame appear in one of his eyes .

"Pappy it all right ! I'm just looking for my friend Fri-"Ink flew mid air "Papyrus aren't you suppose to be aren't out from the human or something ?!"

"Human , San ! no not again !" Papyrus stop and ran .

Ink fell into the snow and laugh .

 **_To be continued _**

 **Hello my dear reader this series will mainly focus on Ink and his companion Frisk as they traveled to AU's ,the Anti-void's and more. Another inspiration is Sans stars by Joku Blog . You should check it out it really neat**

 **.I feel as Ink is more of Sansy character them my others San in my other fan fiction Undertale determination . I feel I completed missed the point anyway on that character wise ...**

 **Shout out all ya who favorite this story and review thanks ya .**

 **Some new I will not be update dating soon . I moving so I am going to be without Internet for about two weeks that suck right !.**

 **Don't worry as soon as everything is setting I will post new chapter .**

 **I also will be making a poll on what a AU you want Ink and Frisk to visited so please go check that out on my page ...**

 **To me what do you want to see**

 **Later my reader and bye**


End file.
